Dragonball 12
by DarkKovu
Summary: PG 13 für ein paar Aussagen, sonst superwitzig, Gemeinschaftsarbeit von mir und 2 anderen Autoren


Dragonball 1/2  
  
Dieses Fanfic ist eine Zusammenarbeit von 3 verschiedenen Leuten drum wundert euch nicht das sich die Schreibstile unterscheiden.  
  
Die ganze Story spielt etwa 2 Monate nachdem Boo besiegt wurde. SonGoku wollte eigentlich Uub trainieren um ihn zu einem der stärksten Krieger auszubilden, doch am ersten Trainingstag schoss er Uub das Gesicht mit einem Kame Hame Ha weg. Nach einer Woche ist Goku das essen ausgegangen und er kehrte nach hause zurück. Dort angekommen wollten sich die restlichen Super Saiyajins auf den Weg zum Planeten Colalemon machen um den selbsternannten "Masters of the Universe" den Arsch zu versohlen.  
  
1. Wie alles begann...  
  
10 langweilige Fernsehfolgen später in denen Vegeta, Songoku 3823 mal im Stein-Schere-Papier besiegte.  
  
Auf dem Planeten Colalemon: Songoku und die Z Fighter kämpfen gegen He-Man und die masters of the universe (wieso??? Keine Ahnung!). der Kampf war relativ unausgeglichen. Jeder hatte einen unglaublichen Speed drauf, Vegeta kam wie immer zu spät zum Kampf und so blieb nur noch Battlecat als sein Gegner übrig. Mit einem kleinen Energieball pulverisierte Er das Vieh ohne jegliche Mühe. danach setzte er sich auf einen schroffen Felsen und lachte Songohan aus der grade von he-man eine rein bekam. Trunks und Songoten haben einige Probleme mit ihren Gegnern da sie noch so jung und unerfahren sind und deren Gegenüber ein paar der bestausgebildetsten Kämpfer darstellen. Der Kampf dauerte nun schon 4 Fernsehfolgen und es war noch kein Ende in sicht, bis Vegeta die Wut übermannte und er genug vom warten hatte. Er sprang auf, verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin und flog in den Himmel um seine Energie für einen Angriff zu bündeln. Alle Kämpfer ließen von ihrem Gegner ab und sahen Richtung Vegeta, der ein Erdbeben durch seine gewaltige Kraft ausgelöst hat. Son Goku schreit Vegeta entgegen "NEIN VEGETA DU WIRST DEN PLANETEN ZERSTÖREN!!". Trunks und SonGoten waren starr vor Schreck und sahen nur fassungslos zu. "FINAL FLAAAAASH" schrie Vegeta und schoss seine gesammelte Energie in einem riesigen Strahl Richtung Colalemon. Songohan schnappte sich blitzschnell Trunks und seinen kleinen Bruder und flog Richtung Raumschiff ( Mit dem sie zu dem Planeten gekommen waren). Dort angekommen starteten sie sofort. Songoku, Vegeta, He-Man und der Rest von den masters of the universe blieben zurück und beobachteten dien unaufhaltsamen Final Flash von Vegeta. He-Man begann wild im Kreis zu laufen und rief laut "MAAAAMMMAAAAA" Kurz bevor die Energiekugel den Planeten traf griff Songoku nach Vegeta's Arm und teleportierte sich samt Ihm in das Raumschiff. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta und Goku waren alle unversehrt im Raumschiff angekommen. Sie rannten zum Bullauge und sahen wie der Planet in stücke zerfetzt wurde. Trunks sag:" Wir haben's geschafft Paps!!!" Vegeta war inzwischen am Kaffeeautomaten um sich eine heisse Schokolade rauszudrücken. Doch das Gerät war von der Explosion des Planeten leider kaputt gegangen. Vegeta schrie :"Bulma!!! Reparier das" Songoku: " Aber Bulma ist doch Zuhause da wirst du wohl auf deine Schokolade verzichten Müssen" Vegeta grummelte und trat gegen den Kaffeeautomaten der daraufhin durchs ganze Raumschiff flog und schließlich auf der Kontrollkonsole landete. (Was keinem außer Vegeta aufgefallen ist ........ Aber da er nichts davon versteht sagt er nichts weiter) Na ja auf jeden fall ist da jetzt was hinüber und der Kurs des Raumschiff ändert sich ( Vegeta schaut Richtung in Son Gohan und sieht wie er ein Red Bull öffnet. Vegeta: "hmmm gib mir ein Red Bull ab Gohan" Gohan: " pfff das ist mein letztes, wart bis wir zuhause sind!" Vegeta schreit " Pah du ARSCHLOCH! FINAL FLASH!" Trunks zog an Vegeta's Ärmel und sagte " Paps hör auf du machst noch das Raumschiff kaputt" Vegeta: "hmpf ... wenn wir zuhause sind mach ich dich platt Rotzlöffel" Gohan streckte Vegeta die Zunge raus und nimmt das Red Bull auf Ex, danach zerdrückt er die Dose auf seiner Stirn. Mit angelaufenem roten Kopf ging Vegeta Richtung Küche, nahm sich ein Red Bull aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Nachdem Vegeta das Zimmer verlassen hatte viel Songohan ohnmächtig zu Boden da er die Dose zu fest an seine Birne gedonnert hatte. Songoku trainierte inzwischen bei 500 G und schaute Powerrangers im Fernsehen. SonGoku: "Go go go Powerrangers" und sprang wild durch den Raum Songoten sah so aus -.-" Goten: "paaaaaaaaapppps hör auf damit das ist doch peinlich" Goku: "aeh ok ich schalte um aber zu Teletubbies kann ich nicht so gut trainieren" Goten schüttelte den Kopf und verlässt den Raum.  
  
Den Z Fightern ist noch immer nicht aufgefallen das sich der Kurs verändert hat und warteten auf die Ankunft auf ihrem Planeten Erde doch sie flogen auf ein Schwarzweisbraungelbrotgrünblauesloch zu.  
  
2.Psychoparty  
  
Inzwischen in einem Anderen Universum...  
  
Auf einem zerstörten Firmengelände tummelten sich jede Menge in grün gekleidete Leute mit Waffen (Soldaten nennt man die) sie umkreisten 2 Jungen die Sich auf einem riesigen Schrottberg ein Duell lieferten. "KANEEEEDAAAA" schrie der jünger der Beiden und warf einen riesigen Stein nach dem anderen Teenager allerdings ohne Hilfe seiner Hände nur mit seiner Gedankenkraft. Der Andere etwas ältere Junge sprang zur Seite, schrie: "TETSUUUUOOOO" und schoss mit seiner Railgun nach Ihm. Tetsuo: "KANEEEEDAAAAA DU HAST MIR MEINE KEKSDOSE GEKLAUT ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN" Kaneda: "TETSUUUUOOO DU HAST MEINEN LETZEN JOINT GERAUCHT!!!! " Plötzlich erschien ein kleiner nackter Junge und sah die Beiden an. Kaneda und Tetsuo hörten auf sich zu verkloppen und sahen den Kleinen an. Der Junge grinste ihnen froh ins Gesicht und sagte" Hallo ich bin Akira." Tetsuo und Kaneda schauten sich fassungslos an und begannen nach ein paar Sekunden laut zu lachen. Kaneda: "hahahaha ich seh deine Nudel! Lol Tetsuo: "ahaha wo den Kaneda??? Hast du etwa ein Fernglas?" wegrofl Akira sagt leicht sauer: "In diesem Universum ist kein Platz für uns wir sollten uns einen anderen Ort suchen wo Leute wie wir hingehören" Tetsuo kochend vor Wut: "SO WIE DU??? ICH HAB KEINEN KLEINEN SCHWANZ!!!" Kaneda wälzt sich vor lachen am Boden. Plötzlich kamen die drei Schafsköpfe und öffneten das Portal in ein anderes Universum. Akira die drei Superkinder und Tetsuo wurden ins Portal gezogen. Tetsuo schreit: KANEEEEEDAAAAAA Kaneda schreit: TETSUUUUOOOOOO Tetsuo schreit: KANEEEEEDAAAAAA Kaneda schreit: TETSUUUUOOOOOO Tetsuo schreit: KANEEEEEDAAAAAA Kaneda schreit: TETSUUUUOOOOOO Akira: "Kannst du nicht endlich dein Maul halten, mir reichts." Die drei Kinder: "Ja, uns auch, das ist ja unerträglich, kommt wir haun ab und eröffnen einen Albino-singelclub in Amerika." Und so taten sie es auch und Tetsuo wirbelte alleine durch Raum und Zeit. "KANEDAAAAA *hust röchel* ICH HAB KEINE STIMME MEEEEHR" Dann Verliesen ihm seine Kräfte und er wachte erst später auf einem grünen Rasen wieder auf. Um ihn herum. Er wischte sich den Staub von seiner Kleindung und sah in den Himmel hinauf. "WAHHHHHH, was zum Teufel... " Tetsuo sah gerade noch wie eine art Raumschiff auf ihn zuflog *KRACH* Er hatte zwar noch in letzter Sekunde ein Schild um sich aufbauen können, da er aber schon sehr geschwächt war Knockte es ihn trotzdem aus und er blieb unter den Trümmern des Raumschiffes Liegen.  
  
3. Was ist Passiert????  
  
3 Folgen Später...  
  
Son Goku stand auf und kratze sich am Kopf. Die Anderen Z Krieger waren noch bewusstlos. Goku ging erst mal Richtung Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein halbes Schwein das er dann in die Macrowelle legte und sich warm machte. Kurz darauf wurde sein erster Sohn Son Gohan wach und half den Anderen auf die Beine. Goku aß inzwischen sein Schwein mit einem Sack Kartoffeln und einem Liter Creme Fresh. Als die Anderen Ihn entdeckten wurden sie ziemlich sauer . Gohan sagt entsetzt: "Paps ... wieso hast du uns nicht geholfen?" Goku spricht mit vollen mund: "mapf war hm Zeit für Frühstück mampf" Vegeta wieder mal rot vor Wut: "KAKAROTT! WO IST MEIN SCHWEIN???" Goku trinkt eine Flasche grünen Eistee Lemon auf ex und sagt dann: " ahhh war das gut. Aja Vegeta der Kühlschrank ist leer ." Vegeta streckt seine Hände Richtung Goku und schreit: "FINAL ......" Vegeta kratz sich am Kopf und sagt: "hmmm was wollte ich jetzt gerade tun?" Alle schauen verwirrt. Goten meldet sich: "Keine Ahnung Onkel Vegeta" Vegeta sieht Goten böse an und schreit: " KAKAROTTS BRUT DARF MICH NICHT ONKEL NENNEN ICH BIN DER PRINZ DER SAIYAJINS...?" Vegeta kratzt sich verwirrt und denkt . o O (Was zur Hölle ist ein Saiyajin?) Goku war inzwischen fertig mit seinem essen und stand auf. Goku: " Soooo und nach dem Essen gehe ich wie immer trainieren" Son Goku grübelt . o O ( Aber was trainieren? hmm ich hab Hunger!) Goten und Trunks spielten abfangen im Raumschiff bis Trunks gegen eine Wand lief und die daraufhin zusammenbrach. Die Beiden schauten verduzt die Trümmer an und schwiegen eine zeit lang. Goku Gohan und Vegeta denen der Krach aufgefallen war kamen angelaufen... außer Vegeta der ging dahin. Goten: "Papa Papa Trunks ist gegen die Wand da gelaufen und dann ist die eingestürzt!" Goku sagt grinsend: "Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm nicht wahr Dickkopfpapa?" Vegeta schreit: "LIEBER DICKKOPF ALS DUMMKOPF" SonGoku stupst Gohan an und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Wie hat er das denn gemeint?" Gohan : -.-' "vergiss es Paps" Goten klopft Trunks auf die Schulter und sagt lachend " Haha du bist dran : D" Son Goten und Trunks laufen durch das loch und spielen auf der Wiese weiter. Die Restlichen 3 Saiyajins kamen auch durch das Loch und schauten sich in der Gegend um. Sie Befanden sich auf einer großen grünen Wiese, die von einer kleinen Landstrasse zerschnitten wird. Gohan: "Hmm keine Ahnung Wo wir hier sind Paps moment ich schau mal etwas genauer nach" Gohan springt etwa einen halben Meter in die Luft und grinst dann mit roten Kopf. Gohan: "hihi ich dachte das ich fliegen könnte... Doofes Red Bull die lügen doch nur in ihrer Werbung!" Vegeta denkt . o O (Gleich Doof wie der Vater)  
  
Plötzlich begann die Erde zu beben es wurde immer schlimmer. Vegeta:" Ich muss gleich kotzen" Gohan: "würg ich auch" Goku denkt . o O (Hmmm Hunger) Mit einem Gleißend Hellem blitz schoss Tetsuo der wieder aufgewacht war aus den Trümmern heraus und schrie: "WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN, ICH BIN TETSOU, ICH BIN ALLMÄCHTIG, ICH WERDE AUCH ALLE ZERQUETSCHEN. IHR HABT MIR EINEN NAGEL ABGEBROCHEN!" Vegeta wurde es langsam wieder zu viel und ging kochend vor Wut auf Tetsuo zu. Bei ihm angekommen Nahm er Ihn beim Kragen und schrie ihm mit feuchter Aussprache ins Gesicht: "WAS MACHST DU ROTZBREMSE MIT MEINEM RAUMSCHIFF?" Tetsuo drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und grinste: "Nennst du den brennenden Schrotthaufen dort Raumschiff?" Vegeta schaute Richtung Raumschiff und sah entsetzt wie seine einzige Heimreisemöglichkeit in flammen stand. Tetsuo begannt laut über Vegeta's Gesichtsaudruck zu lachen. Vegeta wurde wieder mal stink sauer und schreit Tetsuo an: "ICH MACH DICH PLATT" Vegeta schlägt Tetsuo mit voller Wucht aufs Unterkiefer er wurde von der Attacke so überrascht das er bald nur noch als kleiner punkt am Himmel ausgemacht werden könnte. Die Z Fighter hörten ihn schreien: "WIEDERMAL EIN SCHUSS IN DEN OFEEEEEEEN" Son Goku schrie hinterher: "WOINGENAU!" Vegeta wundert sich über seine enorme Kraft...Und die Anderen auch... Anscheinend Haben Die Z Kämpfer einiges aus Ihrer Vergangenheit Vergessen, Das liegt wohl an dem Schwarzweisbraungelbrotgrünblauesloch Loch...  
  
4. Und Jetzt??  
  
Nachdem die Z Krieger auf dem Planeten gelandet waren und Tetsuo das Gesicht brachen beruhigten sie sich und erkundeten die Landschaft. Son Gohan: Ich glaube wir sollten uns erst mal eine Unterkunft suchen oder was meint ihr? Goku: "Wenn's da was zu essen gibt bin ich dabei" Vegeta: "Du denkst mal wieder nur ans fressen Kakarott. Wir gehen den Weg dort entlang" Goku knurrt der Magen: "Hoffentlich halte ich das so lange aus. Vegeta möchtest du mich nicht Huckepack nehmen? Vegeta schreit Goku an: "KAKAROTT BEWEG DEINEN ARSCH SONNST MACH ICH DIR BEINE!!!" Goku flüstert Gohan zu: "Aber ich hab doch schon 2 Beine" Gohan geht nicht weiter darauf ein und holt Trunks und seinem Bruder. Nachdem sie das wichtigste aus dem Raumschiff eingepackt hatten machten sie sich auf die suche nach einer Unterkunft. Son Gohan: "Vater wieso muss ich alles Tragen das ist so fies" ( Goku: "Junge das ist ein super Training für dich!" Gohan: "Welches Training?" Vegeta: "Ruhe! Du bist ab jetzt unser Packesel also sieh das Heute als Training für Morgen!" Gohan grummelt Vegeta an und geht weiter. Nach einiger Zeit kommen Sie an eine Weggabelung. Wo sie auf einen Jungen mit gelbem Hemd, gelbem Stirnband, schwarzer Hose und einem roten Regenschirm treffen. Songoku begrüßt den Fremden als erster. Goku: "Moin kannst du mir sagen Wo wir hier sind?" Junge: "Da fragst du den Falschen" Goku: "Wieso?" Junge mit tränen in den Augen: "Ich habe den schlechtesten Orientierungssinn der Welt!" Vegeta sagt grinsend: "Wow einer der dümmer ist als Kakarott" Goku: "Och nicht so schlimm ich verlaufe mich auch immer" Junge: "Ich bin auf der suche nach einem Kämpfer mit einem Zopf" Goku fragt neugierig: "ist dieser Kämpfer den stark?" Junge: "Ich denke schon" Goku: "sehr stark?" Junge: "hmm vielleicht" Goku: "wirklich stark?" Junge: "ja..." Goku: "verdammt stark?" Junge: "JA" Goku: "wirklich Oberhammer super mega delüx stark? Vegeta haut Songoku auf den Hinterkopf sodass er gegen den nächsten Baum flieg. Der Baum bricht in der Mitte auseinander. Goku: " Oh man der schöne Baum. Vegeta du Arsch!" Vegeta: " Schnauze Kakarott wir müssen weiter." Der Junge steht mit offenem Mund da und staunt über Vegeta's unglaubliche Kraft. Junge: "Ihr seid also auch Kämpfer!?!?" Vegeta kratz sich am Kopf und meint leise: "Keine Ahnung..." Dem Jungen rinnt eine Schweißperle die Stirn runter o.o'. Junge: "Wollt ihr mir Helfen gegen meinen Erzrivalen anzutreten und ihn zu vernichten?" Goku ruft dazwischen: "Bekomme ich was zu essen??" Junge: "so viel ihr wollt!" Goku: "Abgemacht!" Vegeta schreit: "KAKAROTT DU KANNST DAS NICHT ALLEINE BESTIMMEN!" Goku: "Wieso nicht? Hast du was dagegen" Vegeta: "hmm..." Goku: "Ok dann lasst uns gehen" Goten, Gohan und Trunks: ZZZzzzZZZ Vegeta schreit: "WACHT AUF HIER WIRD NICHT GEPENNT!!!!" Die Drei springen auf und die Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg. Goku: "Aja übrigens mein Name ist SonGoku aber nenn mich Goku. Der immer so böse tut ist Vegeta." Vegeta grummelt Goku: "Das ist mein ältester Sohn Songohan" Gohan: "Hoi na alles Fit?" Junge o.o" : "aeh ja" Goku: "Und das ist mein zweiter Sohn Songoten und sein bester Freund Trunks, Vegetas Sohn." Goten und Trunks: "Huhu" Junge: "Hallo ich heisse übrigens Ryoga Hibiki" Vegeta . o O (Scheiss Name)  
  
5. Angekommen?  
  
Die Z Krieger machten sich also auf die Suche nach einem wirklich Oberhammer super mega delüx starken Gegner mit Zopf. Angeführt von Ryoga mit dem schlechtesten Orientierungssinn der Welt war es eine spannende Reise. Goku: "sind wir endlich da?" Ryoga: "Keine Ahnung wir wollten uns eigentlich vor meinem Haus treffen aber irgendwie habe ich mich verlaufen..." Goku X.x" Gohan: "Wie wärs wenn wir nach dem Weg fragen"? Ryoga spricht einen Typen mit einer großen Rüstung: "Hallo kannst du mir den Weg nach Tokio sagen?" Junge in rot: "Tokio? Nie gehört... Mein Name ist Parn ihr seit hier in Lodoss." Ryoga: "Wie komme ich hier am schnellsten weg?" Parn deutet mit seinem Langschwert Richtung Norden und meint: "Wenn ihr dort entlang geht kommt ihr am schnellsten auf den nächsten Kontinent. Ryoga bedankt sich und marschiert nach Süden weiter... Die Z Kämpfer folgen ihm ohne etwas zu sagen. Parn ist etwas verwirrt... Vegeta: "Wenn wir noch mal 5 Folgen herumrennen werde ich dich Töten Ryokurt" Ryoga stink sauer: "ICH HEISSE RYOGAAA" Vegeta: "egal auch nicht besser"  
  
Nach Etwa 4 Folgen erreicht die Gruppe eine größere Stadt. Ryoga will Jemand nach dem Weg fragen doch Vegeta ist schneller und schnappt sich einen Fußgänger. Vegeta hebt den Typen an seinem Kragen hoch und fragt: "Kannst du mir sagen wo wir sind?" Typ röchelt: "Vor der Furinkan Oberschule ahhh lass mich los Fremder" Vegeta lässt den Typen los. Typ sagt böse: "Weißt du eigentlich wen du vor dir hast?" Vegeta: "Aeh... Ne..." Typ sagt: "Bei uns ist es Sitte sich erst mal vorzustellen. So soll es auch sein! Mein Name ist Tatewaki Kuno ich bin der aufgehende Stern am Firmament des Furinkan Oberschule meine Freunde nennen mich auch den Blauen Donner. Die mühlen des Himmels malen Langsam doch Sorgfältig. Fischers Fritz fischt frische Fische und Blaukraut bleibt Blaukraut und Brautkleid bleibt Brautkleid!" Kuno war so in seine Ansprache vertieft das er nicht merkte wie die anderen in die Schule gingen. Ryoga: "Hier sind wir richtig mein Erzfeind geht hier zur Schule ich werde ihn vernichten" Goku: "Ich hab Hunger!" Die Schulglocke leutet und viele Schüler stürmen aus der Schule. Nach etwa 5 Minuten schreit Ryoga: "RANMA ENDLICH HABE ICH DICH GEFUNDEN!!" und wirft einem Jungen seinen schirm nach. Der Jung beugt sich locker zur seite und weicht aus. Ryoga: "Ich werde Dich vernichten!!" Ranma: "Wieso? Wer bist du?" Ryoga wird stink sauer. Ein Mädchen mit blauen Haaren kommt an und stellt sich neben Ranma. Mädchen: "Kennst du den etwa Ranma?" Ranma: "Keine Ahnung Akane" Die 4 Saiyajins Goten Goku Vegeta und Trunks haben sich auf eine in der nähe stehende Mauer gesetzt um das geschehen besser beobachten zu können. Son Gohan kommt auch endlich vor der Schule mit voller bepackung an und bricht erst mal zusammen. Man kann gerade noch ein leises schnaufen unter dem Berg an Gepäck hören. Doch keinem fällt das auf. Ryoga schreit: "WIE KANNST DU MICH NUR VERGESSEN? ICH SUCHE DICH SCHON SEIT 5 JAHREN! Ranma: "Wieso den? Was hab ich dir getan? Und wer Bist du eigentlich?" Ryoga entsetz: "Du hast mich ja wirklich vergessen! Dafür stirbst du " Plötzlich springt ein kleiner alter Mann mit einem großen Rucksack von Ranmas Kopf auf Ryogas Kopf und danach über die Mauer. Der Opa wird von einer Armee Mädchen verfolgt die Ranma und Ryoga über den Haufen rennen. Goku springt von der Mauer, rennt dem Opa hinterher und sagt:: "Der hat sicher essen dadrin" Ryoga und Ranma liegen zuckend am Boden und sind mit Fußabdrücken überseht. Ranma: "ahhhrg" Ryoga :"Ranma ich werde dich beisegen aaarg" Ranma: "Stein-Schere-Papier? Ryoga: "VERARSCH MICH NICHT!" Wärentdessen rennt Songoku dem Opi hinterher und will ihm seinen Sack voll essen abnehmen. Opi: "du bekommst nichts von mir verschwinde!" Goku: "och lass mich nur mal dran riechen und vielleicht mal abbeißen!" Opa: "Du bist ja noch perverser als ich" Goku erwischt den Rucksack und zieht daran bis er aufplatzt und viele BHs durch die Gegend wirbeln. Der Opa weint: "ahhh du hast es geschafft alles umsonnst" heul Goku: "Da is ja gar nichts zu essen drin nur irgendwelche Ohrenschützer." Opa: "Los mach dich zum Kampf bereit!" Goku: "ich kann doch gar nicht Kämpfen" Opa: "Ich bin Happosei Meister der Kampfschule Schlägereien aller art." Goku: "Hmm hast du was zu essen dabei?" Happosei kratz sich am Kopf und sagt: "Ich gebe dir was zu essen wenn du mir einen Sack voller BHs bringst." Goku: "Was sind BHs?" Happosei nimmt einen BH und riecht daran: "ahhhh das hier ist ein wundervoller BH." Goku: "Ihr nennt Ohrenschützer BHs?" Happosai: ".........HOL MIR SOLCHE DINGER" Er schmeißt Son Goku eine seiner berüchtigten Bomben vor die Füße. Songoku reagiert nicht darauf und sagt: "Ok bin ich 10 Minuten zurück" Goku dreht um macht sich auf die suche nach BHs. Happosai wundert sich das Songoku die Explosion nicht bemerkt hat.  
  
6.Akane und Gohan: Zurück zu den Anderen. Ranma und Ryoga zucken noch immer am Boden herum, Vegeta hat sich Tee gemacht, Gohan liegt noch immer unter dem Gepäckberg, Trunks und Goten sind auf der Mauer eingepennt. Akane mustert den Berg unter dem Songohan begraben liegt. Mitleidig zieht Akane den leicht angeschlagenen Songohan aus den Trümmern des Gepäckberges heraus. Gohan liegt bewusstlos unter einem riesigen Berg von Vegetas Schmutzwäsche. Akane holt einen Gartenschlauch und versucht Songohan mit einem Strahl kaltem Wasser wiederzubeleben. Doch plötzlich taucht Tatewaki Kuno wieder auf, um Akane mal wieder seine Liebe zu gestehen. Durch seinen Schwung und seine durch Ranma geminderte Aufmerksamkeit fliegt er über den Schlauch, der sogleich aus Akanes Händen gerissen wird und das Wasser gleichmäßig über den ganzen Hof verteilt wird. Ryoga schnappt sich seinen Schirm und flüchtet. Ranma: -.- "Wofür war das denn??? - Is doch klar, das ein Machoweib wie du nicht mal nen Schlauch halten kann." Akane: "das war doch keine Absicht, oder denkst du, ich hätte das absichtlich gemacht? Ranma: "na klar... mich vor den ganzen Lauten hier blamieren, du TRAMPEL!!!!" Akane schnappt ihren Hammer und beginnt schonungslos auf Ranma einzuprügeln, bis ihr Blick auch den immer noch bewusstlosen Gohan fällt. Sie lässt ihren Hammer fallen schnappt Gohan und bringt ihn in die Klinik von Dr. Tofu. Dr. Tofu: "hallo Akane.... wie geht es dir heute? - wen bringst du denn hier mit?!?" Akane: "ääääh..... keine Ahnung, wer er eigentlich ist; er tauchte plötzlich mit einigen anderen Leuten auf und wurde von einem Stapel Koffer und einigen ziemlich übelriechenden Socken KO geschlagen." Dr. Tofu: o.O.... Gerade als Dr. Tofu Gohan behandelt will geht die Tür auf und Kasumi betritt die Klinik. 


End file.
